1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for separation of solvent crystals from a fluid containing a solute and, more particularly, is directed towards methods and apparatuses for producing a concentrated extract from an ice crystal-fluid solution such as a liquid smoke solution by suction separation of the ice crystals and fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,248 and 3,873,741 disclose methods for producing a liquid smoke product. U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,235 describes a method and apparatus for the separation of ice crystals from a fluid juice. The ice crystal-fluid juice is fed to a moving screen belt which is subjected to a vacuum pressure. The juice is drawn through the belt and deposited in one chamber for recycling and the ice crystals are deposited in another chamber. A need has arisen for an improved method and apparatus for separating of ice crystals from a fluid.